Forbidden Interference
by Stephaniiie
Summary: Edward leaves Bella pregnant in New Moon. When Alice finds out, she interferes in the way only Alice can. Was telling Edward a good idea? Was interfering in the first place even worth the trouble? Please R&R! HIATUS.
1. Disappearences

**Disclaimer- I don't own this and you know that.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**APOV**

I returned home from shopping with several overflowing bags and I still felt low. We had left Forks two weeks ago now, and our family just wasn't the same anymore. Carlisle didn't throw himself into his work with the same enthusiasm; Esme wasn't constantly humming; Jasper never smiled, weighed down with more than just his own sadness; Emmett didn't joke about everything the way he used to; even Rosalie was quite quiet. Not as quiet as me, though. And definitely not as quiet as Edward. Edward wasn't even here; he had left us, unable to bear being near to us. He had forbidden us all to go anywhere close to Forks, and ordered me specifically not to look for her in the future. Not that I obeyed.

I went up to my room, bags in tow, and sat on my bed, beginning to search her future now. He couldn't stop me because there was no way that he could possibly hear me to prevent it. Just as he hadn't been able to prevent me from looking for the past two weeks.

Bella hadn't been coping well without us at all. I didn't mention it; only Jasper knew that I frequently checked on Bella. None of us knew why he had made us leave, though I suspected that it had something to do with Jasper's lapse in self-control on Bella's 18th birthday and this angered me. It was entirely Jasper's fault that he couldn't control himself as well as the rest of us could and Edward had really overreacted; one slip wasn't worth the hurt Bella was feeling. But when I mentioned this, Edward flipped, saying that there were many reasons, that we were hurting Bella by staying and that it was _better_ this way. From what I had seen in my visions, he was wrong.

At first, I only saw the usual in my vision; Bella struggling through school in a lifeless zombie-like state; Bella humouring Charlie with her pretended happiness; Bella crying herself to sleep and tossing and turning in her dreams, screaming Edward's name; but then she disappeared completely. I was shaking with tearless sobs, but I concentrated harder on only her, and still nothing. Suddenly I was panicking; what had happened?

"Alice?" Jasper's worried voice called, knocking lightly on the door before entering, "Alice, what's wrong? You've gone all panicky, what's up?" he sat down on the bed next to me.

"She's gone, Jas," I whispered, "She's disappeared,"

"Alice, you should leave her alone," Jasper's tone was reprimanding and condescending, "Edward would kill you if he knew that you were watching her this closely; she's not our problem anymore."

"Jasper!" I glared at him, "How can you say that? Just because I have been forbidden to speak to her does not mean that she isn't still my very best friend, and she's _hurting_, Jas. I can't not watch her and now… she's gone! She's in trouble, I just know it!"

"Calm down, Alice," he murmured, and I did, but not through choice.

"I'm leaving," I made a snap decision, "I'm going back to Forks…"

"Alice, no," Jasper ordered.

"Yes, Jas," I disagreed, "I'll, just go back and check that she's okay. I won't make contact, I'll just look. I just want to see why she's disappeared, and then I'll come back."

"Alice…" he grumbled.

"Cover for me?" I pleaded, already knowing that he would. Everybody else was out hunting so they would be as oblivious to whatever lie Jasper would tell them as they were to our conversation.

"Why?" he moaned, though he was weakening.

"Because you love me," I smiled.

"Shouldn't you protect the one you love?" he mumbled, though he already knew that I had won.

I laughed and shot out of the window, heading for Forks.

**BPOV**

How could your life go from being brilliant and amazing and perfect to being hell on Earth in less than twenty-four hours? Mine did.

The day - well, night really – after my eighteenth birthday, Edward had accidentally pushed down his cautious barriers that were up for my safety, and it was the best experience I had ever had. Ever. The next day, he left.

All he left me with as a reminder of him were the bruises on my torso, a painful reminder of the night that we had spent together just before my life fell apart.

He told me that he loved me more than I could conceive, but then he left me alone and cold in the forest outside my home, after telling me that I had been a mere distraction. I realised that he had never loved me at all, he had just wanted me; my body. Not love, but lust. The most ridiculous thing was that I couldn't bring myself to hate him; I missed him. I loved him. And I was absolutely nothing without him.

He had been gone for exactly two weeks when I found out. When I pulled myself out of my zombie-like state, only to find out that my period was five days late. I had gone down to the chemists and bought a pregnancy test and now, here I was, sat on my father's bathroom floor with silent tears pouring down my face and a positive pregnancy test in front of me. Carlisle had been wrong; they'd all been wrong.

It didn't take me long to decide what to do. I couldn't kill it or give it away; stupidly, I _wanted_ his baby, although he was gone. I would have to leave before Charlie found out, though. He'd kill me, and attempt to track down Edward and kill him too.

I went to Port Angeles to spend some of my savings on various books for teenage mothers, though I doubted that my own pregnancy would be very similar to any that I could read about.

Less than a week later, I woke up one morning to find a tiny, yet defined, bump sticking out of my torso. I was terrified, and tempted to throw away the books, knowing that none of them would help if I already had a bump. I needed help, but I couldn't go to a counsellor and tell them that I was pregnant with my ex-vampire-boyfriend's child without getting locked up. I didn't have a clue who else to turn to and this scared me even more than the baby itself, but I wouldn't give up. Besides, I couldn't have an abortion if the doctor's didn't know what they were dealing with.

The small bump grew by centimetres each day, though no one noticed. I began to make plans to leave Forks as soon as possible, but I didn't know where I could go, who would take me.

One morning, I was getting ready to leave for school when I felt a little movement in my stomach. I felt sick with worry and fear, and very, very tired. In fact, I just felt drained. I couldn't cope with school today, and I made a spur of the moment decision to stay off school today. I called and told them that I was ill, before heading back up the stairs to go to bed, cup of hot cocoa in hand.

But when I opened the door, I dropped the cocoa with surprise. The mug smashed and the boiling water spilt on my foot, but I barely noticed because someone was sat on my bed, holding my pregnancy book in her hand.

"Explain," was all she said.

**APOV**

I found Bella easily as soon as I got to Forks. She was no different to what I had seen in my previous visions, so what could've changed? I watched her carefully. She acted exactly the same as she had done for the past two weeks, although she seemed a little pre-occupied. I wasn't sure what of, or whether it had any relevance to my missing visions. I was beginning to find out how annoying it really had been for Edward without his extra sense.

I heard her arrange to go to Port Angeles at the weekend and I followed her there. She bought a book, though I didn't catch what it was.

I had been watching for almost a week with no findings, when I decided that my need to hunt was overwhelming. I left in the early hours of the morning while Bella was sleeping, but I was gone for longer than I expected and returned to her home to find her crying her eyes out and shaking. I was severely annoyed at myself for not being there to realise why. Was it misery? Was it worry? Was it fear? And, the most important question, was it our fault?

I didn't find out, but I watched her like a hawk, so I saw her weigh herself everyday. Was she worried that she was over-weight? Was that what was wrong? I also saw her looking for flats in Alaska. She never bought anything, but she noted things down. She was leaving?

Her sleep was restless and she spoke almost continuously. Most of it made no sense to me. She said things like: "Too fast" or "No help" or "Too late". But sometimes, they made complete sense, things like: "Edward, help me. I need help" or "Come back. I need you" or "They can't know. I have to leave." Her ramblings just irritated me further, bringing more questions to mind with every simple she uttered. What was too fast? Why did she have no help? Why was it too late? Too late for what? And why? Why did she need help? Why did she need Edward? What couldn't who know? Questions whirled round my mind until I couldn't take it any longer.

One night, while Bella was sleeping, I snuck into her room and sifted through numerous drawers, looking for something, anything, that would explain her sleep-talk.

I came across heaps and heaps of useless items, but then I found it. Something to halfway answer my questions. A book on teenage pregnancy. I put it back in its hiding place, some questions answered, but more pouring in.

The next morning I watched her even more vigilantly than before. If she was pregnant, it would explain a lot. Like the weighing, the needing help and the clutching at her stomach. But it didn't explain much else. Why would she need Edward? There was no chance that it was his. None at all. It was impossible. But then who _was_ the Dad?

I was watching her eat her breakfast one morning, and I decided that I couldn't sit on the sidelines any more. I would have to interfere. She had been saying that she needed help, and I could help.

Suddenly she jumped and looked down at her torso that was hidden by a baggy sweatshirt. Her brow furrowed, as if she was thinking hard about something. Then, to my complete surprise, she picked up the phone and called her school, telling them that she was ill. This wasn't like Bella at all. I had to question her.

I went through her window and got her book out of her drawer, sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come up.

Minutes later, she opened the door. She looked terrible; exhausted, drawn, scared and worried. Then she saw me and all of those emotions vanished to be replaced by shock as she dropped the mug she was holding. I let it fall to the floor, not bothering to get it, in fear of scaring her further.

"Explain," I ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks so much for reading and please review!

I'm not sure whether I'll do any more of this, so please review and say so if you want me to!

Thanks

Steph


	2. Explanations

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND HANNAH, WHO PERSUADED ME TO CONTINUE :)**

**Disclaimer- I didn't own the characters in the last chapter and I don't own the ones in this chapter either.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**APOV**

"Alice?" she whispered in amazement, and then burst into tears.

"Bella. What's wrong? Tell me what's happened." I got up from her bed and took her elbow, steering her over and sitting her on it next to me.

"I…" Bella sobbed, unable to get anymore out.

"It's okay, Bella," I soothed, "I'm here now, I'll help you. Whatever it is, I'll help you."

"I'm pregnant, Alice," she wailed, "I'm so scared; I don't know what to do."

"Okay," I said gently, "Why don't you start by telling me whose baby is it?"

She gaped at me as though I was missing something very obvious.

"Well?" I prompted.

She took a deep breath and mumbled, "Edward's."

"Don't be silly, Bella. That's impossible," I sighed.

"It's impossible for it to be anyone else's," she told me quietly.

"But…" I was stunned, "But that's… impossible," I repeated.

"Alice, I… I don't know what to do. I have a bump already; it's growing so fast and I feel so… tired. I don't know what it is," she whispered, her voice shaky and uncertain, but I could hear the affection in her voice as she spoke of it.

"I don't know either, Bella," I whispered back, "I… I better call…"

"No!" Bella exclaimed loudly, "No! No, don't tell him!"

"I wasn't going to," I assured her, "But why don't you want him to know?"

"He won't like it. I was just a distraction, he didn't want to be weighed down by me," she sighed, as though she believed it herself.

"Is _that _what he told you?" I gasped, "Bella, that's not true," I told her, "he loves you. He left because he didn't want to hurt you. I don't know what caused him to believe that he hurt you, but he left because he didn't want to see you in pain because of him."

"What?" Bella looked at me, her eyes shining with unshed tears and hope.

"He loves you, Bella. Why wouldn't he?"

"Alice, you weren't there… you don't know…" she cut off, pain saturating her voice.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll help you," I said, dropping the subject of Edward for the moment. I would find out about that later, "I'm going to call Carlisle, okay?"

Bella nodded slightly, looking at the floor.

I hit speed dial and the phone was answered on the first ring, "Alice?" Carlisle asked, "Where are you? What are you doing?"

"It's a long story Carlisle," I sighed, "But I'm in Forks. With Bella."

"Alice!" Carlisle scolded, "What would Edward think? Does he know you're there? Does Bella?"

"Don't tell him!" I ordered, "He'd kill me. No, obviously, he doesn't know I'm here. Bella does now."

"What's wrong?" he enquired.

"Well…" I hesitated, "Bella thinks that she's… pregnant. With Edward's baby."

"But that's not possible," Carlisle said, sounding puzzled.

"That's what I thought, but Carlisle, there's no other possible explanation," I shook my head as I spoke, then I noticed that Bella was cringing in pain, "Bella? What's wrong?"

She shook her head, dismissing it.

"What's happened?" Carlisle was concerned.

"I don't know."

"Nothing," Bella shook her head again, but all of the blood had gone from her cheeks.

"Carlisle, I don't think that she's well at all. You should come here quickly," I told him.

"I'm on my way," he said, and then hung up.

"Carlisle's coming," I informed Bella.

"Okay," she said, a little breathlessly.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked, staring her in the eye.

"Nothing. He's just giving me quite a kicking, that's all," she smiled affectionately and I knew that now that she could feel the baby inside her, she loved it desperately and I felt dread lodge itself in my stomach. This thing was killing Bella from the inside, and there was no way that she would let Carlisle get rid of it. And we all knew how stubborn Bella could be.

**BPOV**

Alice was on the phone to Carlisle when I felt the baby kick. It was strong, very strong. Just like Edward. And, for the first time, I felt love radiate towards it. It was like Edward. Suddenly I found myself having a very vivid mental picture of a green-eyed baby boy, with bronze hair and I cradled my stomach lovingly.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Alice pressed, looking worried.

"Nothing," I replied, "He's just giving me quite a kicking, that's all."

"Bella, that's not good," Alice said gently, "How long have you been pregnant?"

"Well… I guess it must've been conceived the day after my birthday, so…" I thought about it for a moment, "About a month? Just under?"

"And you can already feel it kicking?" Alice was alarmed, "Bella, this baby is not normal."

"I know _that_," I laughed, "It's huge already. I've given up trying to track its progress because it's going so bloody fast."

"Let me see," Alice ordered.

"What?"

"Let me see your stomach," she said her tone carefully emotionless. Her instruction took me off-guard for a moment, but then I slowly pulled up my top, revealing my large bump. Alice gasped and I too looked down. My stomach was stretched over the rock-hard mound that was the baby, but that wasn't what Alice was gasping at. Gradually yellowing bruises were scattered over the thin skin in a line up my torso and a few were still an ugly greeny-blue colour. I abruptly pulled the sweatshirt back down, re-covering them.

"What _happened_ to you, Bella?" Alice asked quietly.

"They were there before you left…" I whispered, my hands balling into fists at the memory.

"But…" Alice took both of my hands in one of her own and lifted the top again, so she could inspect the bruises more efficiently. I didn't struggles against her hold, just looked down at the floor, tears silently staining my cheeks.

"But what happened to you? Did Edward know?" she looked up and saw my tear-streaked face, "Oh, Bella." She pulled me close to her and put her arms around me, letting me cry into her shoulder. I inhaled her beautiful scent, making the most of having her here.

There was silence for a bit, but then Alice spoke again, "What happened, Bella? Did Edward know, or not?"

"Edward…" I took a deep breath, "Edward knew."

"Edward knew?" Alice was confused, "But…" suddenly realisation hit her face and she gasped again, "_He _hurt you? That was why…" she trailed off, her thoughts sidetracking her.

Suddenly there was a light tapping on the front door.

"Stay here," Alice said, before running down the stairs to let Carlisle in.

**APOV**

I ran down the stairs, my mind still on the bruises that were scattered across Bella's torso. Edward had done that. Finally what he had said to me just after we left made sense.

**:: FLASHBACK ::**

"_We made one mistake, Edward!" I cried, "One! Bella's hurting so much without us… without you. We have to go back."_

"_We can't go back, Alice," he shook his head, "I promised her that we would stay away. It was all that I could promise."_

"_How can you promise something that stupid? Well, you're not promising for me…"_

"_ALICE!" Edward yelled, "Don't go back! We've hurt her, we'd hurt her by going back. I've hurt her so much- she deserves so much more… I can't hurt her again."_

**:: END FLASHBACK ::**

At the time, I hadn't known what he had meant, but now… If he had hurt her like that, even just by accident, of course he's want to leave her, to keep himself out of temptation's way. Just to make sure that he could never hurt her that way again. It explained a lot.

And then there was the baby itself. Bella was right. I was right. This baby wasn't normal. It was huge, and it was killing her. I had realised too late, but it was draining her, physically draining her of her blood and her energy. It was a monster. But Bella would never see it that way, so this was going to be hard.

"Carlisle," I greeted him as I opened the door.

"Alice, what's happened?" he asked.

"It's killing her, Carlisle," I whispered, "It's not normal. It's growing so, so fast and it's killing her."

"Are you certain that this is what's happening?"

"I can't believe that it could be anything else. Also, she's covered in bruises; bruises that Edward left. He did hurt her, not intentionally, but he did. I think that's why he left. He's scared of hurting her again," I filled him in, my voice buzzing with the speed.

"It makes sense," Carlisle agreed.

I nodded and pointed to the stairs, "Go and see for yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*****IMPORTANT!*****

**It would be much appreciated if you actually reviewed as well as adding this story to favourites or just reading it and thinking hmm that's ok. Even if it's just saying "I like this. Please update." I really would appreciate it, especially considering that there were 116 hits on the last chapter and only four reviews. Thanks. Okay, rant over.**

Quote from the next chapter:

_Carlisle frowned, "That baby, if that's what it is, is growing so quickly that it would have to be delivered within a fortnight. But I think that it's more likely that it will kill Bella first."_

"_Less than a fortnight?" I whispered._

"_If we want Bella to live, we have to get rid of it as soon as possible."_

"_But she doesn't want us to kill it."_

**Not sure how long until next update.**

**Please review,**

**Steph**


	3. Carlisle

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: All credit belongs with the brilliant Stephenie Meyer, but it would be nice if you reviewed (hint hint)!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

There was a light tap on my bedroom door and I looked up as Carlisle came in.

"Bella," he smiled at me a little, before coming and sitting beside me, his golden eyes appraising me, "How are you?"

I pressed my lips together and shrugged.

"Okay, stupid question," he laughed, and I was amazed that he could be so light-hearted. But then he was serious again, "Now, Alice tells me that you think that you are… carrying Edward's baby."

"I'm pretty convinced," I muttered.

"Can I see?" he asked cautiously.

I shrugged again.

"You'll need to lie down and take your sweater off," he told me. I nodded and obeyed.

He carefully pulled up the blue shirt that I wore underneath the sweater and kept his face cautiously expressionless as he saw the bruises scattered there. But I could see the glint of understanding in his eyes, and the shock.

His ice cold hands probed along my swollen stomach, gently pressing against the skin. He was gentle when his icy touch encountered the bruises that Edward had left there. I still winced, and he bit his lip.

"Sorry," he murmured.

To my embarrassment, I felt more tears sliding down my cheeks as my emotions overtook me.

"I don't think that I can come to any other conclusion, Bella," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "I was wrong. I guess it is possible for vampires to conceive, after all."

"Oh, Bella," Alice had seen my tears and was at my side in a second, her cold arm around me, "Don't worry. We'll help you. Carlisle and I will get rid of it for you and you'll be…"

"What?" I looked at her, "Get rid of it? No. No!"

"Bella, calm down," Carlisle said, "If we don't get rid of it, you'll die."

"No!" I cried. They wanted to get rid of my gorgeous baby? Why? They couldn't. I wouldn't let them. They couldn't.

"Bella… there's no other way…" Alice attempted to sooth me, but it didn't work.

"No! No, I won't let you!" I almost shouted, hysterically.

"Bella, you don't want to be a single mother, do you?" Alice asked gently, "What would Charlie say?"

"I… I… I don't care," I sobbed.

"Yes you do, Bella," Alice said.

"Single mother?" Carlisle looked at Alice. She shook her head infinitesimally.

"Please," I gasped, "Please don't. I'll do anything. I want to be a single mother. I can cope."

"You're exhausted, Bella. You should sleep," Carlisle said gently, "We'll talk more when you wake up."

He was right; I was exhausted. I nodded a little and let Alice lay me down on the bed.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Don't go…" I murmured, already slipping into unconsciousness.

"I won't…" she said something else after that as well, but I didn't hear it because I was already asleep.

**Alice POV**

"Don't go," she muttered her voice thick with sleep.

"I won't, Bella," I assured her, "Sleep well." I shut the door quietly on my way out and Carlisle and I made our way downstairs before speaking.

"This isn't good…" I started.

"We have to tell Edward," Carlisle interrupted me, "Bella needs support."

"Get real, Carlisle," I snorted, "Edward would kill us. He'd be too scared to help her anyway, scared that he'd hurt her, scared that she'd hate him, scared of everything."

"But he loves her," Carlisle argued.

"So do we," I pointed out.

"Alice, that's different." He shook his head, "That baby is Edward's child; there's no doubt about that. He has the right to know, and you know it."

"But what if Bella doesn't want him to know?"

"Alice, it's still his right, no matter what Bella wants. To be honest, Alice, I don't see how she could not want that. She still loves him and nobody wants to be a single mother."

"She…" I hesitated, wondering if she would mind me telling Carlisle this, "She thinks that Edward doesn't love her."

"But…" Carlisle was lost for words, "But didn't he tell her why we were leaving? For her safety?"

"No. He told her that he didn't love her." My tone was acidic. How could he do this to her? How could he hurt her _again_?

"Why?"

"He thought that it would be best for her," I shrugged, "Now, this is only guesswork, but knowing Edward, he would've wanted her to get on with her life. And he would've expected that telling her that he's moved on would help her to do the same," I explained.

"How could he…?" he trailed off and I knew that he didn't expect an answer, approximate or otherwise, "But we need him, Alice. At the rate that baby's growing, it'll be here within a fortnight, maybe even a week…"

"A _week_?" my eyes widened.

"Haven't you seen it?" Carlisle was confused.

"No!" I cried, "I haven't seen anything; I can't! It's so annoying. That's why I came here. Bella disappeared in a vision I had of her and I came to see what had changed to make this happen."

"This is a first," Carlisle muttered.

"Exactly!" I wailed, "But when I got here, I got side-tracked because nothing _had_ changed; I had to see why she had disappeared. And then when I found out, I couldn't do nothing. I had to help, interfere…"

"A forbidden interference," Carlisle murmured, "And now it's too late to turn back."

"We can't tell him, Carlisle," I repeated, begging with my eyes.

He sighed, "Fine," he gave in, "For now. But if this gets any further out of hand, I'm telling him."

"But what are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

"That's where I was going earlier," Carlisle frowned, "That baby, if that's what it is, is growing so quickly that it would have to be delivered within a fortnight. But I think that it's more likely that it will kill Bella first."

"Less than a fortnight?" I whispered.

"If we want Bella to live, we have to get rid of it as soon as possible."

"But she doesn't want us to kill it."

"We have to. If she won't let us then she's condemning herself to death," Carlisle said.

"Less than a fortnight," I repeated, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Less than three days," he corrected, "If we want Bella to live."

**Carlisle POV**

"Three days," Alice murmured sadly, and I decided to change the subject. This wouldn't be too hard. I had a million and one more questions for her.

"How long has she been pregnant for?" I asked.

"About a month she said," Alice replied, "She said that it must've been conceived the day after her birthday."

"How could he… restrain?" Even I couldn't understand Edward's fantastic self-control now.

"I don't know," Alice said, her voice muted, "But I do know that he mustn't have let her down gently. She was hurting so much. Just to mention his name made her hunch her shoulders forward. And she was extremely vehemently ordering me not to call him, not to tell him…" Alice broke off, absorbed in her own thoughts and memories.

I hadn't understood why Edward had demanded that we leave Forks, but now I did. At first, I too had believed that Jasper was the catalyst to our departure, but now I realised that it was never Jasper; it had been Edward all along. Even after all my years as a doctor, I had been surprised at the bruises scattered across her delicate skin, but I had also been relieved. I was relieved that I finally understood; I had finally been able to understand why we had had to leave.

**Bella POV**

I woke, unsure of what time it was, and also certain that my meeting Alice had been a dream.

But then there was a knock on the door and Alice let herself in.

"How are you, Bella?" she asked.

I shrugged, but then the baby kicked me hard again and I winced.

"Bella," Alice was at my side in a second, her ice cold hand over mine, "Bella it's killing you. We have to get rid of it. Please let us, Bella," she begged.

"I can't Alice," I whispered, "He's Edward's baby. I can't get rid of him."

"Bella, you can have as many babies as you want, but not this one. You cannot have this one. It will kill you before you even have chance to give birth to it," Alice explained in a rush, her eyes still pleading with me. I shook my head.

"Would you change your mind if I told you that Edward would want you to get rid of it as well?" she tried a different approach.

"You told him?" I gasped, offended that she had abused my trust, but she shook her head.

"No, Bella, we haven't told him yet," she said, "But Carlisle thinks that it would be best if we did. And, if that's what it takes to persuade you to get rid of it, then believe me Bella, I will do it."

"How can you hate it so much?" I whispered.

"Because it's _killing you_, Bella!" she cried, "Please listen to me, listen to reason."

"I can't Alice!" I exclaimed, "I just can't okay? I need it like I need air to breathe."

"Bella, I am going to get my way; I always do, but it would be a lot nicer if you could help me," Alice sighed.

"I don't want to be nice," I folded my arms across my chest stubbornly.

"When will you realise that we want to help you?" she asked quietly, but then carried on without giving me a chance to answer, "Now, Charlie will be home from work soon. I need you to leave him a note giving him an excuse as to why you're not here; pack your bags with stuff you think you'll need; and then come with us."

"Why?" I asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please, please review!**

**I'm not going to do a quote from the next chapter this time for the simple reason that I haven't written it yet, because I have been busy writing my other fanfics so I am not sure how long until the next update.**

**However, if you miss my stories that much, here is the summary for my new fanfic called Coma, which you can find by clicking on my name. It is still in progress, but hey it's something else to read:**

_**Bella is in a coma because Edward wasn't there to save her from Tyler's van. Is it possible to form relationships in your "sleep"? And, if so, what happens to that relationship when you wake? BXE**_

**If you are interested, please R&R. It's rated K+.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Steph**


	4. Unexpected

**Thanks so much to all reviewers!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight, obviously.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alice POV**

"Home?" Bella asked, "What do you mean?"

"Carlisle and I are taking you back to our family's new home, because he needs his medical equipment…" I explained.

"No!" Bella panicked.

"Don't worry, Edward won't be there," I assured her.

"But everyone else will be?" she asked, cautiously.

"Most of them, yes Bella, but don't worry, no one will tell him."

"Most of them?"

"Emmett and Jasper will be hunting when we get back," I told her, "But they will come back, yes."

"What should I tell Charlie?" Bella fretted.

"I don't know. Whatever works?" I suggested, forcing a pen and paper into her hands. She nodded and I threw things into a holdall as she scribbled a note onto the paper for her Dad.

**Bella POV**

Alice swept me up into her arms and we darted out of my bedroom window. Carlisle was right behind us with my bag.

"Where is your new home?" I asked Alice as the trees flew by. I didn't get motion sickness this time, although the hole in my chest where my heart had been flared at the memory.

"We've gone back to Alaska, just a different part of Alaska than last time," Alice replied, "So it won't take long to get there."

"About ten minutes away," Carlisle added.

"Crikey, Bella, you're a lot heavier," Alice complained.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Alice laughed, "It's not your fault."

As she bought up the subject of my baby, I began to wonder what was going to happen to it. Were they going to kill it? That was the last thing that I wanted. I'd rather die. As we ran - well, they ran and I was carried - I began to hatch a plan…

We got to the Cullens' new home within ten minutes, as Carlisle had predicted, and only Rosalie and Esme were there, as Alice had predicted.

"Esme?" Alice called.

"Alice? Is that you?" Esme called back, "Do you know where Carlisle is?"

"I'm here, Esme," Carlisle told her.

"Where on earth have you been? Both of you!" Esme reprimanded, "I've been sick with… oh!" she had come round the corner and caught sight of me, "Bella?" she asked, "Is that you?"

"In the flesh," I nodded as Alice put me down. I looked around their new home, which was barely any different from their old one in Forks, "This is a nice house," I complimented.

"Thank you… but what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Bella is…" Carlisle hesitated, "Sick."

"In what way?" Esme came over and pulled me into a cold embrace.

"I'm…" I hesitated, glancing at Carlisle, for permission to continue. He nodded and I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant with Edward's baby."

"What?" Esme looked to Carlisle for a confirmation and her eyes widened when he nodded, "But… that… it's just not possible!"

"I cannot draw any other conclusion from it, Esme," he shook his head, and then turned to me, "Bella, shall we go and explain in the other room?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded, relieved because this gave me a chance to put my plan into action, "But is it okay if I stay in here?" I asked, "I'm a bit tired." I eyed the couch.

Carlisle nodded and patted me on the shoulder before he, Esme and Alice went into the dining room, leaving me to rest, but I wouldn't be doing that.

"Rosalie?" I whispered, hoping that she could hear me.

She could. Moments later, she was stood next to me, "What do you want?" she sighed rudely.

"I…" I took a deep breath, "I need your help."

"What? Why?" she was surprised.

"I'm pregnant with Edward's baby…"

"And?" she asked, "Why does this require my help?"

"Carlisle thinks it's killing me. They want to get rid of it, but I don't want them to, and I would appreciate your help to keep it…" I trailed off.

"Oh," her brow furrowed, unsure of what to make of my request, "I don't know, Bella, I don't want to interfere…"

"Please, Rosalie," I begged, "You know that I wouldn't ask unless I was desperate."

"I know, Bella," she whispered, "You really are a nice person and please believe me when I say that I honestly think that. It's just that I don't want to get involved."

"They'll kill it, though, Rose," I whispered, tears beginning to stain my cheeks, "They'll kill it!"

"Bella… I…" Rosalie hesitated, "How would you intend on surviving though?"

"I can live through it," I tried to assure her, although I wasn't so certain myself, "I will live through it. I just might not be able to stay human, that's all."

"Oh no, Bella, you can't ask me to do that," she shook her head, "I'd kill you."

"No, I don't want you to do that, but I can't do anything about what Carlisle decides. I can't go against what he says because I'm not strong enough, but you are," I explained.

"Bella, I can't… I wouldn't want this life if I were human… I can't give you _this_," she gestured at her perfect body, "Let Carlisle get rid of it, Bella, please. Go and have a different baby, this one's not good for you."

"_Please, Rosalie_." Tears poured down my cheeks now, "Has there ever been anything that you desperately want, but you can't have? Has there ever been something that you would die for? I had something, but now I don't and this is all I have left, Rose, I can't let them take it! I'd rather die," I wept.

At that moment, Carlisle, Esme and Alice came back in. Esme rushed to my side, "Oh, Bella. You poor, poor thing!" she cried, and then caught sight of Rosalie, "Rose! Leave her alone! Can't you see she's in enough pain as it is?"

"It's okay," I whispered, "She was helping me. I'm fine."

"Bella," Carlisle knelt down in front of me, "We have to operate on you and get rid of the baby."

"No!" I screamed, cradling my bump, "No, I won't let you! You can't!" I looked desperately at Rosalie; she looked back, torn.

"Bella, calm down," Alice took one of my hands in hers, "Bella, Bella, listen to me! We have to do this or you'll die!"

"I don't care!" I wailed, "Please don't!"

"There's no alternative, Bella," Carlisle said.

"No! NO!" I shrieked, thrashing about, my arms flailing wildly.

"Bella…"

"Carlisle, don't do it," Rosalie spoke up, finally having made the decision.

"What?" Carlisle looked up at her, surprised that she had taken my side.

"It's not worth it Carlisle, look at her," Rosalie gestured at me. I was trembling violently and tears flooded down my face.

"Rose, it's killing her," Carlisle told her, as though I wasn't there at all.

"Don't do it; not yet," Rosalie said, and I smiled weakly at her.

Alice glared at Rosalie, before stalking out of the room. I felt horribly guilty for a moment, but then I remembered what Alice had wanted to do, and the guilt vanished. This time, it was Rosalie on my side, Alice on the other.

"Bella, are you sure that this is what you want?" Carlisle asked me gently.

"Yes," I whispered, thinking again of my green-eyed, beatific baby. My last part of Edward.

"We'll re-assess in the morning," Carlisle sighed, looking at Rose, who scowled, and left the room as well.

***

I don't know how long we had been sat there when Alice came rushing back into the room. Emmett and Jasper had got back and accepted the story fine and I had presumed that Alice had been with her husband, making up for the time that they had missed together, but suddenly she was there and Jasper came in from the opposite direction.

"What is it, Alice? What did you see?" he asked her, and the rest of the family stared at her, but she looked at only me.

"I saw…" she hesitated, and then took a deep breath, "It's Edward- he's coming back."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, Edward is coming back!**

**And I know I've made Rosalie nice, I think she really is nice, just a bit misunderstood.**

**Sorry about the mini cliff hanger again, but I have got a quote from the next chapter for you this time!**

"_I'm happy, Edward. I don't care; all pregnancies have their complications."_

"_Complications? Bella, this thing is killing you!" he snarled._

"_You agree with Carlisle," I realised with a horrified whisper._

"_Yes, of course, Bella," he stroked my cheek gently, and I recoiled from his glorious touch, worried that it would hurt me even more when he left again, "Of course I agree with Carlisle. It's killing you and I don't want it to hurt you, Bella."_

"_Why do you care how I feel?" I whispered._

**Okay. Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Steph**


	5. Discoveries and a Reunion

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated- I was going to on Sunday, but was down (as I'm sure you're aware)! I was almost crying!**

**Thanks AGAIN to all reviewers. I would send a thank you to each and every one of you if I had the time, but when I have finished I will do a list of thank yous. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing and neither made nor intend to make any money.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?" I cried, beginning to panic again, "What? No! No, he can't!"

"What can we do?" Carlisle asked Alice, "How long have we got?"

"We can't do anything-he knows something is up; he's running as fast as he can," Alice shook her head, and then said to herself, "How does he know to come here? He wasn't supposed to come back for ages, so why has he suddenly decided to come back now?"

"Why is he coming back?" Esme wondered aloud.

"I don't _know_!" Alice wailed, irritated at her lack of knowledge.

"How long have we got?" Carlisle repeated.

"About ten minutes," Alice answered, before sending a frantic glance at me, "We haven't got time to hide Bella. We all know how fast_ he_ is," Alice snorted, "We'll have to tell him, Bella."

"No!" I shook my head; Edward already hated me, and this really wouldn't help. Besides, it would only cause me more pain to see him again and have him not care, have him send me away again; I couldn't bear any more agony.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but there's just no other option," Alice said, her eyes begging with me not to make a fuss. Well, that wasn't going to happen.

"Can't you hide me?" I pleaded, "Anything, do anything it takes!"

"No, Bella, he'll smell you," Esme patted my shoulder apologetically.

"You don't have to talk to him, Bella," Carlisle said, but I didn't miss the frantic glance Alice shot him, trying to keep him from making promises that he couldn't keep.

"I can't talk to him, I can't tell him," I whispered.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll explain," Carlisle assured me.

"Five minutes," Alice said.

"But what will you tell him?" I asked.

"The truth," Carlisle told me, "He does have a right to know, Bella," he reminded me.

"But I don't want him to know," I wailed.

"Bella, Edward is as much a parent as you are," Alice reminded me. I couldn't say anything to this; Alice was right.

"Why don't you want him to know, anyway?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's side, "What's so bad about him knowing?"

"I… it's complicated," I looked at the floor, too embarrassed to admit that the real reason was that I was still intensely in love with him.

Suddenly, all six of the Cullens stood in front of me, forming a shield-like barrier, and turned their heads to a sound far too subtle for me to hear. I held my breath and looked in the direction they did, waiting.

"What's happened?" I heard my angel ask as he slammed the door behind him.

"Edward…" Carlisle greeted him, "How are you?"

"Carlisle, what's going on?" he said suspiciously, "Rosalie called and said that I must come back immediately…"

I gasped; so this was Rosalie's fault. _She_ had betrayed me. At my gasp, Edward fell silent.

"Bella?" he whispered, although he still couldn't see me. I bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"Carlisle, what is this?" he demanded, "Bella's here, I know she is. I can smell her."

"Edward… there was a complication…" Carlisle started.

"_What_ complication?" his gorgeous bell-like voice made my heart jolt, and I knew that my cheeks would be red, if there was enough blood left in my body. There was a long, awkward pause, and Edward spoke again.

"Carlisle, what complication?"

"Well… you see… Bella is… ill," Carlisle tried to explain.

"Ill?" the worry in Edward's tone gave me a sudden confidence boost.

"Edward?" I whispered, but I knew that he would hear me.

"Bella?" he gently pushed his family out of the way and stared at me, "What happened? Bella what's wrong? You look terrible."

I looked up to Carlisle, for support, but they were gone.

"Bella?" Edward probed.

"I… I'm pregnant, Edward."

"Oh," he seemed devastated, although I couldn't fathom why, "Oh, right. Well, congratulations, I guess." He looked at me and I stared back, confused by his reaction, but too entranced by him to say anything more.

"So… whose baby is it? When's it due?" he whispered, not tearing his eyes from my face.

Oh. _Oh._ He didn't know. He hadn't guessed. Was he really going to make me say this out loud?

"Well?"

Yes. Yes, he was, "Edward…" I whispered, "Edward, it's yours."

"No it's not, Bella," he told me gently, as though he was afraid of hurting me.

"It is, Edward," I insisted, "Anything else is impossible. Besides, Carlisle can't come up with anything else."

"But we can't have children," Edward puzzled, but I wasn't paying any attention; I was more concerned about how I was going to tell him that I wanted to keep it without admitting my misplaced infatuation.

"I know that you probably don't care, but I don't want to get rid of it," I said in a rush, "Don't worry, I don't expect you to do anything about it, I just don't want to get rid of it. Surely you can understand?"

"_What_?" he gaped at me and cupped my face in his hands, forcing me to look him in the eye, "I probably don't care? Is that what you think?"

"Or you can have some contact… if that's what you want…" I mumbled.

"Bella," Edward whispered, but didn't say anything more.

"What?" I asked, miserably.

"You didn't want me to know," he stated.

"No," my voice was barely audible.

"Why not?" he wondered, still not looking away from my face. I couldn't understand it. I could comprehend why I couldn't look away - he entranced me – but I disgusted him. Surely he'd want to leave as soon as he caught sight of me?

"I…" I fought a small battle in my head as I decided whether or not to tell him the truth. I decided to be honest, "I don't want to irritate you more than I already do. I know that you probably don't want commitment when it comes to me… and I don't want to burden you down with my mistake…"

"_Your_ mistake?" Edward interrupted, abruptly furious. I knew that I shouldn't have told him, "Bella, this was far from your mistake. It was all mine. I didn't even stop to consider this situation and I should've done. Now it's hurting you… and I'm so, so sorry."

"Sorry? Why? I don't mind at all," I said, "I'm happy, Edward. I don't care; all pregnancies have their complications."

"Complications? Bella, this thing is killing you!" he snarled.

"You agree with Carlisle," I realised with a horrified whisper.

"Yes, of course, Bella," he stroked my cheek gently, and I recoiled from his glorious touch, worried that it would hurt me even more when he left again, "Of course I agree with Carlisle. It's killing you and I don't want it to hurt you, Bella."

"Why do you care how I feel?" I whispered.

"Why do I care?" he repeated incredulously, "Bella, I love you. I have never stopped loving you and never will. You must understand that I left only for your safety. I had hurt you and … and I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to hurt you any more than I already had and I thought that it would be better for you if you could get on with your life, if you could forget about me."

"What?" I breathed, unable to take it in. He loved me? After everything, he still loved me?

"But of course I made sure that you didn't forget me. Of all the stupid little things… of all the mistakes I could have made… and this is what happens," he said, agonized. He rested his hands on my swollen stomach and bit his lip, "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Edward?" I whispered, not trusting myself to say anything else. I stared at his face and put one finger under his chin, tilting his face up so that I could see him properly as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"What have I done to you, Isabella?" he muttered, brushing away the tear.

"You love me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course I do, you wonderful girl," he smiled at me and I smiled back through the torrent of tears that were streaming now.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed, hugging me tightly, "Do you understand why I agree with Carlisle? I couldn't live if you died."

"I won't die."

"Bella, you don't know that."

"I do. I'm strong. You can't kill my baby," I spoke certainly.

"Bella…" he hesitated.

"What?"

"No… don't worry," he sighed.

"Edward, tell me," I ordered.

"Alice has told me… well, she didn't tell me through speaking but…"

"God dammit, Edward! Stop procrastinating!" I cried.

"Alice told me why you want this baby, Bella. They all know why and so do I," he said gently, "You want it because you think that it's going to be like me."

"That's not the only reason," I argued.

"No, but it's the main one," he countered and I couldn't argue this time; he was right.

"Listen, Bella," he said, "It's killing you. I couldn't bear it if you died, so you have to get rid of it. You can have a million babies, if that's what you want, just not this one."

"But I _want_ this one," I objected stubbornly.

"Please, Bella?" he begged, dropping my hands and cupping my face in his. His golden eyes were pleading with me, desperate for me to give in, "You don't need this baby. You don't have to have it. You can have me. I'll stay. Please, Bella, anything."

"But how do I know that you won't leave as soon as I let you get rid of it?"

"I'll do anything to prove to you, Bella, that we won't leave you ever, ever again."

"Anything?" I whispered.

"Anything," he confirmed.

"Will you change me?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Duh duh duuuh! LOL ;)**

*****PLEASE READ*****

**Right, now, supposing Bella DOES have the baby, what would you like it to be? A boy or a girl? And name suggestions would also be good, although I may just stick to the book. However, you may have noticed that Jacob has failed to turn up in this so far (because I don't like him) and he won't in the future either (because I don't like him) so there's no worries about his imprinting thing. That's disgusting anyway. I know that I probably just gave you spoilers but I really needed to. Mind you, I expect you could've guessed that anyway- we all know how stubborn Bella is. I hope you keep reading anyway. It is good.**

**So review saying what you want it to be and the one with the most votes when I come to write it (write it, not post it. I will say so in a later chapter when I have already written it) will win, okay? Simple as it sounds.**

**Quote from the next chapter:**

"_Well, what do you want?" he sighed._

"_I just told you."_

"_Anything else?"_

"_Nope," I replied, popping the `p'._

"_Marriage?" Edward offered desperately, "That's eternity. Marry me, Bella."_

**Thanks again to all reviewers and please, please review!**

**Steph**


	6. Eternity

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight; no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks so much to all reviewers, especially those who said whether they'd like the baby to be a boy or a girl and suggested names. At the moment, a girl is winning, so if you want to change that, then review!**

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh, Bella," he sighed.

"You said anything!" I pointed out, pulling my face free from his hands.

"Anything but that," he shook his head.

"So you don't want me, after all?" I demanded, "Is that it?"

"No!" he cried, "No, Bella, of course I want you."

"Well, why not then?"

"Why do you want that anyway?" he avoided my question.

"So that I can follow you when you leave," I admitted in a whisper.

"Bella, I am not going to leave you," he promised.

"But how do I know that? You could be lying. You're a good liar, you said so yourself."

"Bella, I am not lying!" he exclaimed, "How can you believe the lie but not the truth?

"It's all about trust, Edward," I said stonily.

"Of all the things I could give you, you ask for the one thing that I can't give you," he murmurs.

"You can give it to me!" I disagreed, "You've tasted my blood before!"

"No, I'm not talking about that," he shook his head.

"This is about my soul, isn't it?" I guessed.

"Yes," he admitted, "Bella, can't you see why I don't want to take your soul? You have such a clear, innocent, beautiful soul and I couldn't take it from you."

"But I'm giving it to you," I said.

He shook his head again, "Doesn't make any difference."

"You _do_ have a soul, Edward," I whispered intensely, bending my face close to his, so close that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"That's what _you_ believe," he whispered back.

"I'm not the only one here who believes that," I said, raising an eyebrow, "And you're not the only one here who can change me."

"Bella," he groaned, "Isn't there anything else you want?"

I shook my head, smiling smugly. I had the upper hand here, and we both knew it. Edward wasn't reacting the way I had thought that he would at all. If I had known that having him here would make me this happy, then I would've demanded that Alice called him straight away.

"Cars?" he offered, "A nice little cottage? Clothes? A new mobile phone? Laptop? Anything, Bella, anything you want, it's yours."

"Edward, you should know me well enough to know that I am not swayed by material things," I refused everything he said.

"Well, what do you want?" he sighed.

"I just told you."

"Anything else?"

"Nope," I replied, popping the `p'.

"Marriage?" Edward offered desperately, "That's eternity. Marry me, Bella."

I laughed out loud as he got down on one knee and held out a ring that didn't exist.

"Bella, I just proposed to you and you have the nerve to laugh," he put on a wounded face.

"That's a rash offer, Edward," I chuckled.

"I mean it, Bella," he said, getting up and taking both my hands in his own, "I want eternity with you."

"Well, you can have it."

"Not that way," he said firmly.

"Well, I'm not swaying."

"Neither am I."

"Fine. I'll get Carlisle to change me."

"If that's what you really want," Edward shrugged.

I sighed. I wanted Edward to change me and he was totally aware of this.

"I'm having this baby, Edward," I warned, as a last resort.

"Why?" he moaned.

"Well, I can't think of a good enough reason why not to."

"Because it's killing you?" he suggested sarcastically.

"And if it gets that bad, if I get that close to death and you really want me, then you'll _have_ to change me, won't you?" I said, getting off of the sofa and stalking into the kitchen.

I heard Edward sigh behind me, but I ignored him and looked around the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were talking quietly at the table; Emmett and Jasper were having an arm-wrestle that looked like a re-match; Alice was daydreaming, twirling her hair around her finger absent-mindedly.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Everybody looked up at me.

"I don't know, Bella," Alice replied, continuing to twirl her hair.

"She scarpered before you could get to her," Emmett laughed.

"Damn right I'll get to her," I growled and Emmett laughed again.

"Yeah, you'll be some match for her, squirt," he teased, "Nah. I was joking. She's out back."

"Thanks," I said, heading out to the garage.

"Bella," Alice called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too hard on her. She did it for your own good," she told me, and I nodded.

"Rose?" I called tentatively.

"I'm over here," her bell-like voice replied from under her red BMW. I grabbed her foot and pulled as hard as I could, but she didn't budge.

"Nice try, kid," she laughed, pulling herself out and rubbing her oily hands on a cloth, "What did you want?"

"Why did you call him?" I asked quietly, perching on the bonnet of Edward's Volvo. I hoped that he wouldn't mind.

"Bella," Rosalie came and perched next to me, "I love you like a sister, even if I have never shown it before."

"You do?" I was doubtful.

"Yes," she smiled at me, "I just… well, I was jealous of you. I didn't think that it was right for you to know so much, but now I'm glad that you did. I just didn't want someone else on the outside being on the inside, if you understand that."

"I think so," I mused.

"You know when you asked me if there had ever been anything that I had wanted so much I'd die for it?" she paused, so I nodded and she continued, "Well, when I was human, I had a friend and she had the most gorgeous baby in the world and I would've died for a child, a baby. I still would. But you've never wanted that, not until now. You said that you had something that you would die for, you even admitted that you only wanted this baby because it was all you had left of Edward. I thought that… if you had Edward, then you wouldn't be that bothered about this baby.

"Because I don't want you to have it either, Bella. Carlisle's right; it will kill you and I don't want you to die. None of us do, especially not Edward. Don't do this to him, Bella. I had to tell him because he would kill himself if you didn't exist, and I'm not exaggerating. I thought that he could be the one to talk you out of this madness, but I'm wrong," she sighed as she came to the end of her explanation, "Please don't be mad at me. I only called him because I thought that it would be the right thing to do…"

"I'm not mad, Rosalie," I told her.

"You're not?" she gaped at me.

"Not at all."

"But… you were totally against him knowing," Rosalie's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I was wrong," I sighed, "Having him back… well, it's made me feel whole again. I can see straight now…"

"So you're going to get rid of it?" Rose interrupted.

"No," I smiled, "I still want it, Rose. I love it, even if it is killing me. I have no other option. How can I run, how can I fight when it would hurt my baby? If my life is all I can give my baby, how can I not give it?"

"Bella, it's not a baby. It's a monster," she whispered.

"Nothing you say is going to sway me, so don't waste your breath," I said brightly, and she moaned quietly.

With everything that was happening right now, I should have been falling apart, but I felt the happiest that I had since Edward had left. I felt the happiest I had felt since the night before he left… I could never be _that_ happy again. Unless… I jumped off of the bonnet.

"Bye, Rose," I waved at her, before going back inside to find Edward. He was talking solemnly to Carlisle over the table, their heads close together and their voices low. I knew that they were planning something, but I didn't care; I had a plan of my own.

"Edward?"

"Bella," he looked up and me and was at my side in an instant, his arms round my waist.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. Fire away," he said.

"In private?" I hinted.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be back soon, Carlisle," he said to Carlisle, who nodded.

Edward let me go, all bar one hand, and led me to the front door, which we went out of.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked.

I thought for a moment of all of the places we had been together when inspiration hit, "The meadow," I decided and he grinned.

"Let's go," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. I would still like reviews on what you want the baby to be! Please? At the moment, a girl is winning, so if you want to change that, please review!**

**Quote from the next chapter:**

"_You don't care. And you should; it's not just my baby, Edward," I sobbed._

"_I do care, Bella. In any other circumstances, I'd be happy."_

"_What's wrong with the current circumstances?" I grumbled, although I knew. He knew that I knew so he didn't respond._

"_Edward, I don't want to die…" I whispered, and then froze, horrified at my words. True as they were, I couldn't give up my baby. That was so typical, so selfish._

"_I know, Bella. You don't have to," he said, pulling me into an even tighter hug. I cried into his shoulder for a bit, partly because of the guilt, and partly because of the worry, panic and indecision. He knew, but he could never understand._

**Please review! I need to know what you'd prefer!**

**Steph**


	7. Bargains and Arguments

**Okay, thanks for all of the reviews. The gender of the baby has been decided (along with a few recommendations from my friends who can't be bothered to actually review) and will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm not sure when it will be up though, so enjoy this chapter for now!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bella POV**

He cradled me in his arms and ran through the trees and I smiled. Although running in Alice's arms had reminded me of this, it really couldn't compare to Edward's speed.

We were nearing the meadow after just ten minutes. I couldn't believe that you could go from Alaska to Forks that quickly.

"You're a bit heavier than last time," he remarked as he put me down.

"Alice said the same thing," I recalled, with a smile, sitting down and picking at the grass. The meadow was just as I remembered it, just as beautiful.

"Right," he said, sitting next to me, "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I didn't say anything, though blood coloured my cheeks, giving away my embarrassment.

"Bella?" he asked.

I still didn't reply, and continued to pick at the grass, not looking up at him. I couldn't believe that I could be this embarrassed about something we had already done.

"Bella, this is really annoying, you know," he said, lifting my chin up so I faced him.

"Well…" I cleared my throat, "I've thought of something I want."

"Something other than immortality?" he questioned, wary as though he thought my answer to his question would be no.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Something that you'll get rid of the baby for?" he sounded surprised.

"Well… maybe," I tipped my head to one side. If I could maybe have another baby, then surely getting rid of the one that was killing me wouldn't be too bad?

"What is it?" Edward was intrigued.

I didn't reply again, my blush spreading to my chest.

"Is it a material object? Can I buy it?" he asked, realising that I probably wouldn't tell him. I shook my head.

"Marriage?" he guessed.

I shook my head again.

"Hmm…" he deliberated, "I don't know," he sighed, "What is it, Bella? What do you want? Just tell me."

"Well," I hesitated, "You know my… er… my birthday present," I blushed again, and looked down to hide the awkward smile as I remembered. I had demanded that he didn't spend any money on me, so he hadn't got me a proper present.

**:: FLASHBACK ::**

"You didn't get me a present," I pouted and pulled the duvet cover up around my chin.

"You said you didn't want one," Edward pointed out.

"I was joking, Edward," I said, "But I think I might change my mind."

"What do you want?" he asked, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind my ear.

"I want you to kiss me," I smiled.

"Your wish is my command, ma'am," he said, and leant in to kiss me. This kiss had been unlike any of our other kisses. It was like the barriers had been pulled down, just a little bit. This time, it was me who had to pull away for breath and, even then he didn't stop. His lips carried on down to my neckline, his hands planted in my hair.

Then, abruptly, he stopped and sat up.

"Happy birthday," he chuckled at my astounded face.

"I want another present," I said, still breathless from the kiss.

"Which is?"

"I want another kiss," I told him, and he obliged. I didn't know why, but this time, he didn't stop. I was ecstatic, and so was he… at the time.

**:: END FLASHBACK ::**

I remembered that when I woke up, he was staring at my body, looking disgusted. Then he had been so detached. I had thought that he hadn't enjoyed himself, but then he left and I came up with a new solution; Edward was a player and he had used me. I had never worked a third option into the equation; he had left because of the bruises, because he didn't want to hurt me.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, bringing me back to the present, "No," he refused.

"Why not?" I demanded, "_Oh Bella. You can have anything you want,_" I imitated him badly.

"Not that," he shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"I hurt you, Bella!" he cried, "That stupid accident was the catalyst to everything! If I had kept myself under control, none of this would've happened," he gestured to my stomach.

"I don't think it was a stupid accident," I whispered, feeling a tear of rejection slide down my cheek.

"Are you crying?" he asked, "I'm sorry, Bella. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't do that again. I'll just hurt you again. I keep hurting you, mistake after mistake, just like Romeo."

I didn't say anything, and rain began to fall.

"Bella, is that honestly all that you want?"

"I want you," I insisted, "For all eternity."

"You've got me for all eternity," he said, "I don't know how I can prove it to you, but I promise that I will never leave you ever again. Isn't that enough?"

"No," I sulked.

"Bella, please," he begged, "I cannot tell you how badly it made me feel to hurt you. And I can't take your soul away either.

"Edward, you wouldn't be taking it away," I sighed again, "Look, this is getting us nowhere. We're just going round and round in circles."

"I'm not changing my mind," he said.

"Neither am I. I'll go back home to Charlie, if that's what you want."

"No you won't," Edward fought, and failed, to keep the smile off of his beautiful face, "Bella, I know you better then that. Besides, you can't go back with that baby."

"I'm not swaying on that either," I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't say you should. I only said that you couldn't turn up on Charlie's doorstep the equivalent to almost eight months pregnant when he saw you, what, yesterday?"

"Edward…" I moaned quietly, resting my head on his shoulder, "I don't know what to do."

"Bella, you _have_ to get rid of it," he said gently, "There's nothing else to do."

"But I don't want to kill it, Edward," I whined, as the tears I couldn't hold back anymore began to fall.

"I know, Bella," he soothed, rubbing my back.

"No you don't," I sobbed, "You don't care. And you should; it's not just my baby, Edward."

"I do care, Bella. In any other circumstances, I'd be happy."

"What's wrong with the current circumstances?" I grumbled, although I knew. He knew that I knew so he didn't respond.

"Edward, I don't want to die…" I whispered, and then froze, horrified at my words. True as they were, I couldn't give up my baby. That was so typical, so selfish.

"I know, Bella. You don't have to," he said, pulling me into an even tighter hug. I cried into his shoulder for a bit, partly because of the guilt, and partly because of the worry, panic and indecision. He knew, but he could never understand.

**Edward POV**

"It'll be okay, believe me, Bella," I said after a while, "Carlisle can give you drugs to make you unconscious or drugs to make you not feel any pain, whatever you want. Then he can get rid of it quickly and it won't hurt you at all. You'll be fine."

"What?" she gasped, looking up at me.

"What?" Now I was confused; hadn't she just decided that she would get rid of the baby?

"I haven't changed my mind, Edward," she whispered, as though she could read my mind.

"You haven't?"

"No!" she cried, "No, Edward! I do not want to be a killer."

"Don't be silly, Bella…" I started, but Bella interrupted me.

"No, Edward. You don't be silly," she said, firmly, "I've had enough of having this conversation. I don't want to make any more bargains and I don't like our arguments. I'm sticking to my decision, even if it kills me. The last life-endangering experience I made turned out to be the best decision of my life, so don't you dare try and stop me."

I opened my mouth to argue, but I could see that her mind was set, so I said instead, "I can see that you've made up your mind. I will do everything I can to save you, though Bella, and you should know that."

She sighed; she did know that. I sighed as well, but so quietly that I doubted she heard. I looked up at the sky, which was continuing to pour rain on us, then looked back down at Bella, and noticed that she was shivering.

"And I think we should go back now. You're wet and cold, and that's not good for the baby," I said. She nodded, and then smiled weakly.

I stood, first and shook my hair; the rain droplets showered over Bella and she giggled the sound like pealing bells, to my ears at least. Then I bent over and helped her up.

"Why, thank you, sir," she smiled, and then straightened up. It happened so fast that even I found it surprising. One moment she was still smiling at me, her hand in mine, the next it shot out and she was doubled up, screaming.

"Bella!" I asked, panicking, "Bella, what's the matter?

"Argh!" Bella screamed, her face contorted in pain.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I gripped her shoulders almost as hard as she was gripping mine; the tension was unbearable, "Is it the baby? What's the matter?"

"Edward!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face, "Edward, help me!"

"What is it, Bella?"

"The baby, Edward," she moaned, panting, "I think it's coming!" she whispered, and then fainted in my arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Quote from the next chapter:**

_There was nothing and no one who could help me; Bella's life depended entirely upon me… and I had never been so scared in my life._

**I know that it's very short, but that's because I've actually only written like two paragraphs so I didn't have much to choose from! But I hope that you liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can!**

**Please review!**

**Steph**


	8. A New Arrival

**Okay, here it is- the next chapter. I have made the birth a little different from Breaking Dawn, but this isn't the same story so there can be differences can't there? There are a few other changes as well. I'll let you read it and find them out.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight :(**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Edward POV**

I gaped open-mouthed at Bella, who now lay lifeless in my arms, and then looked around the abandoned meadow. One-handed, I fumbled through all of my pockets, looking desperately for my phone, but then I remembered that I had left it at home. There was nothing and no one who could help me; Bella's life depended entirely upon me… and I had never been so scared in my life.

**Bella POV**

The blackness engulfed me and I couldn't remember anything but the pain; the pain that still existed, even in what I presumed was unconsciousness. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, I wanted to plead with whoever was there to kill me, but I was trapped inside my own body, the pain overwhelming.

I had no idea how long I had been unconscious for when finally the blackness ebbed, and the pain flared again. But at least I could feel other things; I was soaking wet, for instance, and someone's cold hands stroked my forehead again and again. As I slowly came to the surface, I could hear his beautiful, agonised voice whispering my name again and again.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured, his cold, shaking hands stroking hair back behind my ear.

"Edward," I whimpered so quietly that, if it weren't for his brilliant senses, he wouldn't have heard me.

"Bella?" his hand came down from my head and cupped my chin.

"Edward, it hurts," I moaned quietly.

"I know, Bella, I'm sorry," he said, his voice sounded broken, distraught, "I don't know what to do," he admitted, "Bella, you're dying and I can't do anything!"

"Edward…" I moaned again, gripping his other hand as the pain washed through me again, in what I presumed was a contraction, "Call Carlisle."

"I can't, Bella," he whispered. I moaned again, and he suddenly gasped, "Yes I can!"

"Do it then," I groaned. I knew I was being rude, but I didn't care; the pain was too much and anything he could do, he should.

"Bella, I'll have to leave you here…" he whispered, "I don't want to leave you… I can't…"

"Go!" I panted, my eyes opening for the first time. I saw his perfect face and it was torn, indecisive.

"But I promised… I can't leave you when you need me…" he sounded torn too.

"Edward, just go!" I snapped, "Please."

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised, and kissed my forehead, before running off and vanishing into the trees. I gasped as another contraction washed through my body and moaned again. I hoped against hope that Edward would make it back in time.

**Edward POV**

It was dark now and very late. I had no idea how late, but I knew that we'd been gone for hours. I ran as fast as I could: through the trees; along the dirt path; down the deserted, tree-lined road; it was agonizing to have to slow right down to human pace along the roads that were lined with houses.

Finally I got to my destination: Bella's house. I knew that this was the closest place I could call Carlisle from; any other house would've told me that the number didn't exist, but we had tampered with Bella's house phone in case of an emergency, even though she didn't actually know that. This was certainly an emergency.

My fingers flew across the buttons as I dialled Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" he answered immediately.

"Carlisle, thank God," I breathed.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You've got to come here, quickly."

"Why? Where are you?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Bella… the baby…" I stammered, unable to get the words out.

"Can I speak to her?"

"No. I had to leave her. Carlisle, she's all alone and she's in pain. The baby… it… well, it's coming," I whispered.

"What? But it's not supposed to come for a while yet?"

"I know, but it is. Please help, please come. We're in the meadow, well, Bella is and I'm at her house. Please hurry, she's in so much pain, and I don't have a clue what to do!" I moaned.

"I'll be right there," Carlisle promised, hanging up. I hung up too, and breathed a sigh of relief. But, at that same moment, the light came on. I spun round to see Charlie stood there, pointing a gun at me. I had been too worried about Bella to remember that someone else lived here, too worried to bother listening to his thoughts… thoughts that were now going haywire.

"What have you done?" he growled, "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"I…" I hesitated.

"You kidnapped her, didn't you?" he roared, "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing!" I cried, "Listen, Charlie, I haven't done… well, I haven't really done anything. I didn't kidnap her."

"Well, where is she then? You know where she is!" Charlie asked, fuming.

"I… can't tell you," I hung my head, and he forced the gun into my chest.

"This thing is loaded," he told me menacingly, "And I will pull the trigger unless you tell me what you and your family have done to my daughter and where you've taken her."

"Calm down," I pushed the gun down; though it posed no danger to me, it wouldn't fare well if Charlie attempted to shoot me and the bullet bounced back and hit him instead.

"Don't you tell me to calm down, scum," he glared at me. I couldn't help noticing that he had brown eyes a bit like Bella's. Obviously, they weren't the same beautiful chocolate shade as hers, but they were very similar to my beautiful Bella's… who was getting closer to death every minute we spoke.

"Charlie, I love your daughter. I would never hurt her," I promised, but then I remembered the past months events and tacked on: "Intentionally."

"That's rich. Wouldn't hurt her!" he scoffed, "No, not after everything you did to her last month. The way you left her."

"I haven't done anything to her," I insisted honestly.

"Yes you have! I heard your little conversation to your father," he said, "Well, enough of it. You know where she is; she's in the meadow, that's what you said. Which meadow, Cullen?" he barked.

"Charlie, let me go to her," I pleaded, "We'll come back together tomorrow or in a few days or something, I promise, but please just let me go to her. She's dying and she needs me. I love her, and I promise I would never, ever intentionally hurt her. She needs me, Charlie, she really does."

_He's lying,_ Charlie thought, _Dying. I bet he's already killed her. Yes, raped her and stabbed her, the bastard._

"I'm not lying, Charlie," I said honestly, blinking at him, hoping that my honesty showed in my eyes.

"Take me to her," he bargained.

"I can't," I told him, "And it's the truth."

"But then how do I know that it's the truth?"

"You just have to trust me," I said.

"What, like Bella did?"

"Yes, exactly like Bella did. And she'll be fine if you let me go to her." I was getting impatient now. Why couldn't he believe the truth? Oh, that's right, he was Bella's father, what else should I expect?

"You can go to her if you let me come with you."

I moaned, "Charlie, I cannot let you come; Bella would never forgive me."

"Go on then, go," he gave in. But I could hear his thoughts and his plans to follow me.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I whispered. A confused look fleeted across his face seconds before my fist connected with his head, knocking him out.

**Bella POV**

The waves of pain were much worse now, and a lot more frequent. I fought against the blackness, but it was getting difficult. I knew that I couldn't hold on for much longer; I was going to lose. Why hadn't I just listened to Edward and Carlisle when I had the chance? Why had I told Edward to go? Why did I have to die here, wet, alone and very, very cold? Why couldn't I die in Edward's arms?

"Bella?" someone's voice asked through the blackness, but it was fuzzy, "Bella?"

I opened my eyes fractionally, but it wasn't who I wanted to see.

"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked, his outlined blurred in my poor sight.

"I don't know," I moaned, another worry adding to those I already had.

"He was at your house, he should be here by now," Carlisle murmured. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear or not, so I didn't reply. Well, I didn't reply coherently at least.

"Bella, I'm going to have to cut you open, okay?" Carlisle spoke louder this time. I began to panic even more; blood?

"Carlisle, I don't want to die!" I whispered.

"I know," he said quietly, his cold hands probing along my stomach. This worried me. Why hadn't he said `you won't'? Did he not know? Was I going to die?

"I want Edward," I said as old tears flowed into fresh ones.

"I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can," Carlisle said, getting some instruments out of a box he had bought with him, "Now this might hurt a bit," he told me gently. I looked away as I felt something slice along the skin of my stomach.

More pain was one of the last things I registered. I only had time to hear a few more things before the blackness that I had been fighting for so long engulfed me, but even though I was dying, one thing made me feel happy.

"Bella?" it was his voice. Edward had come back for me, but he was too late.

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" I called her name as I came into the clearing. Carlisle was bent over her, her blood staining his hands, but it didn't bother me. The idea of killing her made my entire being despise even the glorious smell.

"Edward…" Carlisle whispered as I dropped to my knees and clutched her hand. It was too cold, even I knew that, "Edward, she's not going to make it."

"Yes she is," I choked out, "She's strong; she can do it."

"Nobody's that strong, son," Carlisle said gently, as he continued to slice into her. I couldn't watch; I didn't want to.

I stared at Bella's perfect face in silence. She looked like an angel; she was so peaceful, like she was sleeping. Maybe she already was. I knew that, if I could, I would be crying. I hadn't been here to save her life, I hadn't even been here to hold her in my arms whilst she was conscious. Her chest rose and sank very, very slowly, her breathing was uneven and infrequent, but it was there. I could still hear the faint thud of her heartbeat, but I knew that the beats were numbered; limited.

Suddenly, a new noise broke me out of my worries; a squealing, a crying. My head snapped up and I saw that Carlisle cradled a tiny baby in his arms. I wanted to rip it from him and tear it to pieces. It wasn't a baby, it was a monster; only a monster could slaughter its own mother so carelessly.

"Edward, it wasn't his fault," Carlisle saw my murderous glare. I turned my back on him and my newborn son, looking back at Bella. Her expression hadn't changed. I wondered if she was aware that her prayers had just been answered; she had got her baby, but she would never see it despite what she had said. Unless… No. I couldn't do that to her; not when she still had a chance in heaven.

"Carlisle, what can we do?" I growled, a conflict raging in my head about whether I should do the right thing… or the thing that we both wanted.

"There's only one thing that will save her now, Edward," Carlisle sighed, "And that's not my decision to make."

I fought with myself internally. Why shouldn't I save her? She wanted it and I wanted it, why not? No, I told myself firmly, it's better for her in heaven. The child whimpered again. I allowed myself another glance at my child, _our _child and one glance made my mind up for me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry!**

**I've made a few more differences as well, but they will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**I would just like to say to the anonymous reviewer "Maddy" that I don't think that Bella is particularly whiny and if you think she is being whiny there, then maybe you should go and actually read the books again. I didn't know if your review was supposed to be a compliment or an insult but if it's the latter then I would like to say thanks for the feed-back but if you think it's that bad, then I'd advise that you read a different story. If it was a compliment, but I can't see how it is, then thanks and I'm sorry that I interpreted it wrongly.**

**Anyways, on to lighter topics, thanks for all the reviews and I will update as soon as I can! No quote again, sorry.**

**Please review!**

**Steph**


	9. LifeChanging Decision

**Edward's POV**

I ignored the burn in my throat as her blood nipped at my tongue, its sweet taste making me yearn for more, but I pushed on, piercing Bella's skin with my sharp teeth and licking the top of the cut to keep the blood in. Eventually, Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"That's enough, Edward," he said, "She'll be fine."

"She will?" I asked him, gazing at her. Her face showed no sign of the burning that I knew would hit her soon yet.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "I knew that you'd make the right decision."

"It's not the right decision, Carlisle," I whispered, agonized, "I've taken it; I've taken her soul."

"Nonsense, Edward," Carlisle shook his head, "She gave it to you. And you gave her a life in return. And you've given your son a mother."

I tore my eyes away from Bella to look at the baby, who had now stopped crying and was watching me with familiar chocolate brown eyes, just like his mother's. Apart from his eyes, he could have been my clone. He had my messy bronze hair and my defined cheekbones, all of my features were there in my son; whatever doubt there had been about the child's parentage had now been completely erased.

"That's why I did it," I admitted in a whisper, "Obviously, I didn't want Bella to die, and neither did she, but I couldn't take her soul as though it were worthless. It was him who made up my mind; I couldn't justify making him an orphan."

"He'd still have you," Carlisle pointed out, but I was shaking my head before he had even finished.

"I couldn't love something that had killed Bella," I told him.

"He's your son, Edward. You have to love him," Carlisle sighed. The baby reached up and touched his face, as though he was comforting him.

"No I don't," I said, looking back at Bella again.

"Edward?" Carlisle said. I looked back over at him again to see that he was holding the baby out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Take him," Carlisle nodded at the baby. I hesitated.

"Take him, Edward," Carlisle repeated firmly. I reached out and tentatively took him. He looked up at me, his gorgeous eyes unblinking. I could feel his pulse under his thick, sturdy skin and could hear his heartbeat, but he was clearly not human. The sun came out from behind the clouds and his skin glittered faintly. He wouldn't be stuck inside on sunny days like I was… and Bella soon would be.

Suddenly, something occurred to me that I should've realised much earlier, "Carlisle," I gasped.

"What?" he looked at me, alarmed.

"I can't hear him. I can't hear his thoughts either," I said, astounded.

"Oh." Carlisle's brow furrowed, "Maybe it's a genetic thing?" he suggested.

"Maybe…" I speculated, but then I jumped as the baby's cold hand came into contact with my cheek and a picture flashed in front of my eyes. I was bent over Bella, my mouth scraping her skin, cutting it over and over again. There was a tenor to the memory telling me that he was curious. I gasped as the thought ended and he grinned widely at me, showing me a perfect row of sharp, white teeth.

"What?" Carlisle asked again.

"He just… showed me his thoughts…" I said. I was sure that that was what he had done because the images that I had seen were clearly from his own head, and similar to the thoughts of others who were not immune to my talent. There had also been a feel to the images, also like the thoughts of others. He had, in effect, asked me a question through the medium of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle's voice was guarded.

"Here," I held out the baby. His brown eyes blinked at me, as though asking what I was doing, "Show him," I told him, gesturing towards Carlisle. Carlisle took him, but he just stared at me.

"Go on," I urged. Slowly, he reached his tiny hand out and touched Carlisle's face. Carlisle's eyes misted over and he, too, gasped.

"See?" I said.

Carlisle opened his mouth to reply, but a sudden scream stopped him. I turned to Bella, who was writhing, her face contorted in pain.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Edward," Carlisle said, and I looked back over to him. The baby was struggling, his little arms outstretched to me. I took him easily and he touched my face and replayed the scene before him in my head. He was worried. This astonished me; he knew who Bella was and how important she was. He knew to love her and not to hurt her, and he knew how worried I was.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked while I was distracted. Bella's body shook, her face screwed up, her eyes glued shut, "Bella?" Carlisle repeated.

"Bella?" I asked, and the baby looked over at his mother. I passed him back to Carlisle, although he struggled, not wanting to leave my arms. This pleased me, though I couldn't imagine why.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I took her hand again, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Edward, it's burning me!" Bella cried out, anguished.

"Don't worry, Bella, it will stop soon," I promised.

"I don't want to die, Edward," she whimpered.

"You won't," I told her.

"It's burning me!" she said again, "Edward put out the fire!"

"Bella, it's saving you. I'm so sorry." I felt agonized. Bella was hurting because of me. But as I looked back at our son, I reminded myself that it was for the best.

"Edward, please, it hurts," she said, clutching at my hands as her muscles clenched. I could already notice the difference in her strength and I breathed a sigh of relief; it was working.

"It's okay, Bella, trust me," I said. Suddenly her eyes snapped open; they were already a strange shade of burgundy. I looked at Carlisle; surely the transformation couldn't have happened that fast, could it?

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," she said surprised and her eyebrows rose as she heard the sound of her voice. It was even better than it had been before, as was she. She hadn't taken her eyes off of me, "You changed me?" she whispered. I nodded.

"But… why? You… I…" she stuttered.

"I couldn't leave your son without a mother," I whispered. She wouldn't usually have heard it, but her new senses picked it up.

"Edward…" she gasped quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"Where is he?" she now tore her eyes from my face and looked at Carlisle.

**Bella POV**

It had taken me much longer than it should have done, with my fast new mind, at least, to realise why I felt so different. He had changed me for our son.

"Where is he?" I managed to look away from Edward's face, something I didn't think that I would ever be able to do. It was like seeing him for the first time; his real beauty was just overwhelming. But what I saw next was even better. Carlisle held a tiny child in his arms and I gasped; that couldn't have been the same infant, surely?

But he was gazing at me intently with my own chocolate brown eyes and he already had a mop of bronze coloured hair. There was no way that this baby could be anything other than Edward's son because he could have been his clone. We studied each other avidly for a long moment, but then he grinned at me, a lop-sided grin, just like his father's, showing me a perfect row of sparkling teeth. His arms reached out for me and I reached out and took him as well, the speed of my movements startling me.

"Be careful, you'll be very strong now," Carlisle warned me. Both he and Edward watched as I took our newborn son in my arms and cradled him. (**A/N: I have made the process of changing shorter so that she can be one of the first people to hold her own baby- I think that it wasn't right to let everybody know Renesmee in Breaking Dawn so I did things differently.) **

I felt a surge of love for my baby as I smiled at him. Suddenly, he reached out a little hand and patted my cheek, before resting it there. Suddenly a picture flashed in front of my eyes. It was me, writhing on the ground, clutching at Edward's hand. I gasped as the picture came to a close and he patted my cheek again.

"What was _that_?" I looked over at Edward, who was watching me with a smile on my face.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"It was me," I whispered.

"He's showing you his memories," Carlisle told me, "He's telling you that he knows who you are."

"He does?"

"Yes," Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. It was strange to notice that he felt almost warm to me now and his granite skin almost soft, "He loves you. A lot."

The baby gurgled happily in my arms. His skin was softer than Edward's and mine and I could feel the pulse beneath it. There was a burn in my throat when I felt the fresh blood flow, but it was easily dealt with.

"What's he thinking?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know," Edward replied, and I may have been imagining the hint of annoyance, "He's as silent as you are."

"Was my glitch passed on?" I worried.

"You were okay with it," Edward pointed out, "I just hope it isn't possible to inherit bad luck…"

I laughed and revelled in the sound. Would this, could this, be the start to a new and better life?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay. Firstly, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY WITH MORE SORRYNESS ON TOP FOR THE DELAY!!!!!!!! You see, there's this thing called a life (which I seriously lack) and I have to do other stuff as well. I also couldn't think of a name for the baby. I was going to call it Edward, but a load of people kinda yelled "DON'T DO THAT!!!" so I haven't. The name isn't in this chapter but will be in the next. Yep, you guessed it- I haven't written it yet so (sorry again) no quote. :(**

**God I am so terrible at this updating thing and I'm very sorry. Hows about if I promise you an Edward - or Jacob- if you swing that way ;) (which I most certainly DON'T might I add) - muffin?**

**THIS BIT IS IMPORTANT****- To save a load of questions on your part and answers on mine (though feel free to ask away about other stuff) yes, I have made the baby different from Nessie. I didn't want to just copy everything S.M. wrote so I changed it a bit. For one, he is a boy. Two, Edward can't hear his thoughts. Three, though this isn't really about the baby, I made the change shorter for Bella (find out why later on) because I was really annoyed when everyone got to cuddle Renesmee before Bella. I really think that the mother should be one of the first people to hold their OWN BABY. There are probably other differences that I've already forgotten about (lol) but he's different from Nessie. That is all I am trying to say. Okay, not that important, I know, but I thought I should make sure you read it all the same.**

**Also, check out some of my favourite stories that are on my page. Some are seriously amazing. I would recommend "Wedding Cake", "Maria" and "You Got Love!". I know they're all human fanfics, but I used to dislike AH Twilight fanfics and these three are serious geniusness.**

**And a good story is on my fictionpress account (wink, wink). It's called "Behind Closed Doors" and I promise you that it's okay. I accept anonymous reviews so… head over there and say hi! Please?**

**And another thing, if you feel like PM-ing me, I am a right chatterbox (as you can probably tell XD) so go right ahead.**

**Only one thing left. PLEASE REVIEW! The button, as I may have said before, isn't there just to look sexy, people. I can see you, you know, and I can see you going to exit this window… don't even think about it. I write these lovely stories for you; it is all I ask in return. XD Two words is absolutely fine. Let's make an aim of… 100 reviews for the whole story? Maybe. Because there are so many fanfics out there that have over 1000 and I'm like "And I can't even hit 75". I'm not sure how much left there is to go, but I believe in you people. Your feedback is also the motivation I have to keep going and I promise quicker updates if there are more reviews!! (I really am sorry about that :S)**

**So, that's about it for this novel of an author's note, and I doubt many people have actually read all of it. If you did, you can have an extra Edward muffin XD.**

**I love you all for the wonderful reviews so far, but please keep it up!!! We have a target now, let's (please) get there!**

**Steph**

**(PS- sorry about the long A/N, but it had to be done… well, most of it did. Well, ok, hardly any of it did, but there you go XD)**


End file.
